Code Lyoko Regaining Lost Time
by Chou 220
Summary: Code Lyoko belongs to Respective Owners Original Character/Story belongs to Chou220 The side that was never told.
1. Data Input

"I'm installing a program into you."

"A program? Dear, you know that I do not know how to use that thing."

"It'll be okay. Once you awaken agian....The porgram will start automactially."

"Awaken agian? Dear you are talking nonsense..."

"I'm so sorry. What I am about to do to you and Aleita...."

"What does Aleita have to do with this?!" The gentleman leaned over and gave the lady a small gentle kiss on her forehead. The lady didn't draw back from the kiss, but her eyes become hard as she stared right into the gentleman's eyes.

"Just believe in me. Like you always do dear."

"Answer the question and do not dare dodge it." The gentleman gently folded his hands toegther in his lap as he began to speak, with caution.

"You know the project that I have been working on...?"

"You mention it here and there. But never went into any detials about it dear." The lady always used the word dear when she was impatient. The gentleman slowly went on.

"The program involes both of you two."

"Why on earth does it invole me?"

"I placed two programs into the computer that are desgined for the both of you."

".....What are they....for?"

"People are going to come after me and what I have created. I want the two of you to be safe. Someplace where you won't get involed with the people coming after me. Just someplace safe....Because once they get their hands on what I have created.....I...I wont be in the picture for long.....I'll be....Gone."

"I..D....I don't get it!" The lady got herself up from the chair as she crossed her arms toegther. The gentleman seeing what he have just told her was scaring her pushed himself from the chair. He slowly walked over until he was standing right beside her. He raised his arms and place them around her in a warm hug.

"I don't get it....Please..."

"You don't have to get it or really understand it. It is going to be my way of protecting you two. When the time comes, I'm sure that you two will be able to understand what I am doing. In the meantime just relax. I'll be taking care of everything. So please just place your faith in me like you always do." All the lady could do was smile and force some words out of her mouth.

"If anything happens to her or me I'll never forgive you, do you realize that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I promise you and myself I'll always be protecting the both of you two."

Program Start!

A small light glow surround a young girl as her body began to come to life. At first she did nothing, but lay there. Slowly but surely her hands moved slightly until she had pushed herself up right. She seemed to be at the age of 12, short light pink bangs, longer and fuller dark pink hair in the back, crystal blue eyes, her outfit seemed to be of a kinmo, but with a twist, it wasn't long like normal kinmos, but short with the right side a bit longer, long sleeves that went down to the floor, a huge colorful ribbon on the back, and a small cherry blossom pinned in her hair.

She slowly stared around the area and down at her clothes.

Did I always have these clothes?

Was I always here?

If so, where is here?

It doesn't look like a home...That is if I have a home.

She began to memorize the area she was in. It seemed to be a fairly small place. She was standing on what looked like a platform of some kind. It was lit up with blue circles within circles. A small white walkway that lead to what seemed like nowhere. All these weird numbers flowed up and down the side. She was unsure if the numbers meant anything or not. If they did, it didn't make any sense to her. She shrugged as she walked up until she was at the edge of the white platform.

Did this lead anywhere?

If so...Where does it lead to? Does it lead anywhere...? Not too sure about this..Better late than never.

She placed her hand on the space ahead of her. At first nothing happened, but slowly her had began to sink through.

"H-HEY! I-AH!"

With a heavy thud she tumbled out of the place she was in landing on her bum. She regained her balance as she stood up to see where she landed. She was amazed as her eyes widened. Huge wide opened area, colors of pastels everywhere, platforms everywhere, and what looked like cables attached to the ground?

Where in the world am I? This doesn't look familier to me, at all. She frowned as she gazed on.

"Odd! Watch out!!!"

The girl turned slightly just in time to see a boy flying towards her. She didn't have time to run or move as she and the boy crashed toegther. The boy got up as he called out to what looked like to no one.

"Jermery! What happened? Why didn't you tell me there was someone there?"

"I didn't see anyone on the screen. Plus I told you ahead of time, these are prototypes. They are not completed yet. I haven't worked out all the bugs yet."

"Fine whatever."

The girl slowly stirred around as she sat herself up watching the boy with careful eyes. Soon she saw behind him was some other people.

Who are they? Should I be afriad of them? If so...Then what?

There were two girls and another boy. One girl was dressed like a female Japanese performer and the other girl looked like she was dressed like she was from another planet. The other boy looked liked he was dressed like a samurai.

"Odd, did you hurt her?"

"How should I know?"

"Your the one who ran her over."

"Odd I think you should check..."

"It would be bad if she broke anything."

"How could she-Nevermind. I'll check, but shouldn't I know her pretty name first?"

"Look at you! You are all ready flirting."

"I guess..."

"She doesn't look like she is the talking type...."

"Let's introduce ourselfs first then."

"Good idea Aleita."

"I'm Aleita."

"Ulrich."

"Yumi and the one who crashed into you is named Odd."

"Nice to meet you. What is your name?"

All she could do was stare at them.

Did she even have a name? If so what was her name? Where did she belong?

"Jermery we have a slight problem. She doesn't seem to be able to talk."

"I would say devirtualize her so we can talk to her in the factory, but...I don't know if I have any data on her in the super computer. So even if we did that I wouldn't know if the codes would work for her. Best to talk to her there."

Aleita...Why does that name sound familier to me? Did I know her? Am I meant to know her?

"Okay Jermery, we'll try."

"So...Do you know where we are?"

That is what I would like to know.

"You see this place is a virtual world called Code Lyoko. Aleita is a girl who can deactive an evil force named Xana. We help by protecting her and help her fight agianst Xana. Xana is what attacks the real world by causing trouble. Does that help you understand a little bit?"

No. Not at all.

"Jermery-"

"Head up guys! Something is apporaching you, but this is strange."

"What is it Jermery?"

"I can't tell what the creature is. Strange. Aleita go to a wave tower and I'll meet you back here for now."

"All right, but what about the girl? She hasn't told us anything or even if she knows how to fight."

"Try to get her to the wave tower with you and I'll try to devirtualize her along with you."

"Okay."

Aleita grabbed her hand as she began to run to the wave tower.

"All right guys. Let's see what Xana has stored for us this time."

At first they couldn't see anything, but dust blowing by. Shortly though they saw what looked like a creature coming out of the dust. This creature was strange. It wasn't like the monsters that they normally fought here on Code Lyoko.

Was it something new that Xana created?

"What is that you guys?"

"Beats me. Either way let's get ride of it."

"Guys we'll find out how to do that once we take the dive."

"Lets go."

With that they charged right at the monster.

What are they doing? They are insanse for doing that, but yet at the same time it is noble. Is this Aleita girl that precious to them? What is she to them, besides the fact that she neturalize this so called evil? Do I have the power to fight? She appears to have no weapons on hand. The girl looked closer at her outfit. It didn't appear to be any weapons, but then again....Wait! What is that! She pulled herself away from Aleita as she looked at the spot. Aleita stopped as she called out.

"Jermery! She stopped! It looks like she is looking for something. What should I do?"

"I -Head to the wave tower for now."

"We can't just leave her out here."

"She made the choice. For now-"

"It is okay Aleita. I'm fine."

Jermery and Aleita both froze as those words came from the girl's mouth. She spoke!

"But I-"

"Yes, you can. I'll be fine....I think-I can fight."

"All right. Call my friends if you need any help."

"Okay."

With that Aleita ran off to the wave tower leaving the girl there. She looked more closely at the spot. There inside her sleeve looked liked a gleam. What was the gleam for? She gently placed her hand on the gleam as she felt a sting. Her hand seemed to vibrate as she saw small sparks come out. What did that mean? Am I hurt? It didn't feel like anything to me. She began to swing her arms as she noticed a motion. It remided her of dancing. Slowly she began to sway her body around until she felt something inside her.

What was this feeling? I like this feeling.

She gazed back to Aleita's friends. They look like they need help. She turned her body around as she began to run back to them.

"Jermery! This guy seems unbeatable!"

"Keep trying! The girl spoke and hey!"

"What is it Jermery?"

"She's heading back in your direction!"

"What?!"

Yumi looked back and sure enough the girl was heading back towards them.

What in the world was she doing?! Did she even know how to fight?!

The girl didn't waste any time as the monster began to fire at her instead of the regular team. The girl was amaszing! She was dodging them like a pro. She was even reflecting them back!

"Jermery! Hey, do you know how she is doing that?"

"No! I'm as shocked as you guys are."

"Hey, wait. What is that gleam at her sleeve?"

Yumi looked at what Odd was pointing at. It took her some time, but she did notice what Odd was looking at.

"I think she has blades hidden inside of her outfit."

"Really Yumi?"

"Yay, I think also the way she is moving it is almost like she is dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Old Japanese dance. I think I heard my mother telling me about it one time when I was younger."

"Cool!"

"Nevermind that. Lets help her."

They all rejoined in, but the monster seemed to be too strong as they began to drop like flies. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd all went down in a single line. Now all was left was the new girl. She didn't seem to waste any more time as she charged right at the monster, but that was a mistake. Her life points were down low enough that the attack made her go down to zero. Everyone in the factory watched in horror as the girl went flying back. At first she didn't look like she was going to devirtualize, but slowly she went into pieces just like Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd did. Eveyerone rushed to the scanner room as they got a surprise of their lifes. The scanner opened up and there she laid curled up in a ball.

"Jeremery...What should we do?"

"I-I-Don't know. I mean if she devirtualized like this, that means there is data already saved in the computer on her. The question is where though? Do you remember seeing any data inside the main or super computer about anyone else being on Code Lyoko beside you Aleita?"

"No I don't. This is strange though. If that data is inside one of the computers then I should have been able to notice it right away."

"This is strange..."

"Well she is here now. So then where is she staying?"

"We can't keep her at school."

"Ah, why not? It would be fun. A mystery girl suddenly appears-"

"Odd, we don't want to make the attention be drawn to us. It was hard enough to get Aleita inside."

"Beside we don't have a story to back any of this up. If people start asking questions about her-"

"Oh, all right then."

"But we can't just leave her inside the scanner like this. I think we should at least get her inside the main part of the factory."

"I agree."

They all slowly heaved the girl out of the scanner and inside the elevator to get inside the main area. They gently settled her by the end wall, across from the chair.

"Okay Jermery and Aleita what should we do now?"

"I guess we'll spend the night in the factory."

"All of us?"

"No. That will draw too much attention to everyone of us. It would be better if we did it in shifts until we figure out what else to do."

"Okay, but we should have at least a backup plan."

"Agreed."

"Okay, should we say she is related to someone then?"

"Nah, they'll want to go through our parents and background to confirm it. Too much produres."

"Okay....Then how about an out of town cousion?"

"That might actually work....But who cousion?"

"....I say it should be Odd."

"Why me?"

"It would be too suspcious if it was Aleita's, Ulrich's parents would just be a headache, Yumi's parents will flat out say they don't have a cousion, and well for me...It wouldn't work. So Odd your the best choice at the moment."

"All right. So who is going to get the first shift?"

"I'll take it."

"Are you sure Odd?"

"Yay, my fault for running into her after all."

"You just want to flirt."

"Call it whatever you want Yumi."

"All right then Odd. You call us if she wakes up. I mean it okay?"

"Sure. Sure. What about the rest of you guys?"

"I'll head home."

"I guess everyone will head back to the academy then."

"Yay, no other places to go."

"Okay."

Odd watched as everyone left the factory. He slowly walked over as he began to look over the girl. She had Light pink fluffy hair in the back, short choppy dark pink bangs, long figure, thin like him, a long shirt that seemed to be slightly big on her, especially her shoulders with one part slightly hanging over, long jeans, and sneakers. Odd gently poked her to see if that would do anything, but that failed. He finally shrugged as he sat down beside her.

"Guess it will be a long night then."

Odd eyes driftted off as he soon fell asleep by the girl's shoulder.


	2. Surprise Awaking

"Sweetie, time to wake up...."

Sweetie? Who is calling me sweetie?

"Open your-"

I'm confused. Open what? And who are you? Why are you in my head?

"I'm so sorry....You'll understand everything when the time comes, until then please be okay and live on...."

The girl slowly opened her eyes as she strained to get them in a vision set where she could see. At first everything was blurry and her eyes hurt from the strain, but they began to settle down as she looked around. Her eyes widened as she realized that she wasn't in the same place anymore. It wasn't the same. It was a small room with not much space, but enough to walk around in. In the middle was a chair that looked liked it could rotate around in a semi circle. In front of the chair was a computer. Past the computer there was a circular dome that looked liked if you pressed something on the computer it would active that, or something. She wasn't quite sure. Her eyes shifted as she became even more surprised. Next to her was a boy...Her head was laying on his shoulder. She immediately bolted straight up.

Why in the world was she laying her head on a boy's shoulder? Why? Where was she? And what happened to the place she was in before? Did that place die? Or disappear? What happened to the other people that were there? Her heart began to beat faster as her panic began to rise. Without knowing it she began to tremble as she forced herself up from where she was laying. At first she nearly fell flat on her face, but managed to catch herself. She stood there for a few moments so that she could gather herself together and stop herself from trembling. Once she finally stopped she slowly began to walk around. She noticed some ladders and what appeared to be an elevator...?

Was that there before? Or am I imagining it? Maybe...I don't know anymore....Should I even try to see if it works? If it does where does it lead? Outside? Deeper in? Or what? She had to take the chance. She wasn't even sure if she could trust the guy that appeared to be sleeping now curled up on the floor. She took a deep breath as she pushed the button. At first it looked like nothing happened, but it soon jolted to life. She was happy. Something worked in this place. She slowly stepped in as she pressed the button that looked like her to be the top floor. The doors opened once it reached its destination. She was amazed at what she saw as she stepped off.

This place was even bigger then where she was before! A tall high ceiling with big beams supporting it from falling, big wide open space, and some ropes hanging over in the corner.

Ropes? Here? Why would they be here?

She cautiously made her way to the ropes. They looked steady enough to climb....

"Hey, Jeremy you think you would be able to find any data on her?"

"Like I said before Ulrich, if there was any data on her in the computer I should have been able to access it or at least find it."

"It's okay Jeremy. I'm sure we'll be able to find something."

"Thanks Yumi."

Not good! It sounds like they are coming down here. What should I do? Can I even trust them? She began to tremble again as she tried to run, but failed. She ended up falling right there on the spot in fear. What a smart way to go.

The three jumped from the ropes as they landed right in front of her. They stopped short in shock as they saw her sitting there staring at them with her wide eyes and trembling.

"Looks like someone is going to have to yell at Odd. Who's turn is it?"

"Beats me."

"Don't you guys think that we should first make sure she is okay? She's trembling like a leaf over here."

"Right. All right."

"Do you-"

"Hey guys. Oh! Great you found her!"

"Odd. You were to watch her remember? What happened?"

"Well you see...I-I..."

She didn't know why she did it, but at the time it was how she reacted. She immediately lunged herself at the nearest person available, which turned out to be maybe not the right choice.

"Too bad Odd, looks like she picked Ulrich."

"Shoot. Well then what shall we do then?"

"This isn't funny guys. Mind helping me?"

"Why? She looks like she rather be where she is."

"Odd."

"Okay. Okay."

They tired everything, but everything failed. She was glued on to Ulrich. She wasn't going to let go onto something that she freely latched herself onto. Finally after a couple of hours they managed to get her to the point of her just hanging onto Ulrich's shirtsleeve. Ulrich wasn't thrilled, but at least she was glued onto his hips or body anymore. They all stood there as they tired to think of what to do. They really didn't have much options here.

"Looks like the whole idea of her being Odd's cousin isn't going to work at this rate."

"Well, it could still work. We just have to twist the story around until she is ready to talk to us."

"But how? You know how Ulrich's parents are! They won't go with it..."

"Yay, plus they'll question me about all of this. How would I explain it to them? We'll have to make up one heck of a story for anyone to believe us."

She looked them over with a careful eye. They don't seem like they are bad people. It sounds more of like they are trying to help me out here. Maybe I should give them a slight break and all. Then again I'm not really sure here....I'm alone. I don't remember anything or can do anything that would help them in their case. Even if she could remember something....Would it help anyone? She took a deep breath as she finally made up her mind.

"Where am I?"

They all looked at each other with shocked faces. Finally one of them asked.

"Right now your in the factory."

"Factory...Okay."

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Who is who?"

"The one wearing the glasses is Jeremy, the one that you are holding onto is Ulrich, I'm Yumi, and the one that was supposed to watch you is Odd."

"And I'm meant to be his cousin?"

"Well, yay."

"Why?"

"Well you see..How should I explain this?"

"First off do you have a name sweetheart?"

"Odd! Stop flirting here! This is serious."

"I'm not! Just asking a question here."

"Fine."

"Name? I'm not really sure if I do."

"What do you remember?"

"Nothing."

"She's just like Alieta when she first came here. No memory. Nothing."

"What should we do then?"

"Let's have Aleita talk with her. Maybe she can help her remember something."

"Okay let's head out then."

They slowly helped her up onto the ropes as she made her way up. Once everyone was up they began to walk her in a direction that they all seemed to know well. The air was crisp as she welcomed it. It felt good. She gently closed her eyes as she walked blindly with them. She would open her eyes here and there to take in the sites. They were wonderful too. Lights. Sounds. Big buildings. Everything. It was great. They finally stopped in front of a big building that was gated. Are they allowed to go in here?

"Okay. I'll call Aleita."

They waited a little bit until a girl that looked liked their age came down with short cut pink hair. They almost looked alike, but with slight differences.

"Does she remember anything yet?"

"Unfortunally not Aleita."

"Right now she isn't letting go of Ulrich's shirt. Though she is talking somewhat."

"Well at least she is talking."

"Yeah, but now what should we do about this?"

"I guess she can hide out in my room for right now. Until we can figure something out."

"You look like me....Are we related?"

"I don't think we are."

"Really? Sure?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Does she look familiar?"

"I don't know...."

"Well we'll figure everything out in the morning, okay?"

"Okay, let's get her inside then."

It took some time, but they finally managed to get her inside with one slight problem. She still wasn't letting go of Ulrich's sleeve. They weren't really sure on how to get her to remove her hand but Aleita came up with the answer as she gently placed her hand on hers with a genuine smile plea. She looked at her again with her careful eye.

They are trying to help me, I guess. I still have my doubts here. But then again the way she's looking at me almost makes me want to say, "I'm sorry for everything. I'll leave. The mess is my fault." Why was she feeling this way? Did she have that special effect on everyone? Or just her? She finally allowed her hand to loosen up until it released completely. It dangled by her side as if it was nothing more than paper. She stared at it aimlessly, watching it swing slightly. They all seemed happy that she finally let go, especially the boy. He seemed to be the one to hate what she had been doing the most. If so, he should have said something, anything. Maybe he was just being nice to a frightened girl instead.

"All right Aleita we'll come back here bright and early in the morning to figure out what we shall do. Until then I think we should just keep her out of the sights of the school until we have a sure plan."

"Okay, but you know we can't keep her locked up forever."

"I know."

"Okay."

With that everyone else left as the door left the two in silence. She hated the silence. Right now it was just too eerie for her. She walked herself over in the corner and sat down. She lifted her knees up to her chest as she hugged them. Her eyes drifted closed as she allowed the silence to engulf her until she fell asleep. Aleita gently placed a blanket around her so she wouldn't be terribly cold during the night. She smiled a bit as she took one last look at her before crawling into her own bed.

She whispered, "Good night, be safe."


	3. A Dodge and a Mess

_I'm so glad..._

_Why are you so glad? You don't even know me, do you.......? _

_I'm just so happy that you were able to find people that are willing to help you. I don't want you to be alone. That is all. _

_Alone? Then why was I in that place called Lyoko in the first place? _

_Minor detail._

_Minor? I don't think-_

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

That interrupted the thoughts in her head as her eyes slowly opened to the sound. Aelita had already gotten up from the knocking noises as she was standing at the door. Aelita popped the door opened slightly as she looked outside. It only took her a few seconds to smile as she opened the door fully allowing the gang to come inside.

"Were we able to come up with an idea?"

"Well not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"Yes and no."

"Well I can't keep her locked up in my room Jeremy. It would be the same thing as if she was back on Lyoko."

"I know. But-"

"Who created Lyoko?"

Everyone was stunned as they heard that question from the corner of Aelita's room. There the girl was still in her sleeping pose from last night, asking that question to the gang. No one could answer that and she could tell from the look on their faces. _That's great. I hear voices in my head, I came from a place called Lyoko, No one knows who created it, and I don't even know my name. That is just great. People who are trying to help me? Looks more like they are just idiots who found a girl in the factory, alone. _

"Well, er you see..."

"You don't know do you?"

"Looks like she has some attuditute there Jeremy."

"I can see that Odd."

"Just saying."

"Okay just saying...What are we going to do about me? I don't know who I am...."

"For now we'll just have to say your Odd's cousin. You arrived late last night....and decided that you couldn't wait to see Odd, so you came straight here to the school instead of going to Odd's house."

"What about his parents?"

"Don't get me wrong, they are cool, but still."

"Leave that to me."

"Odd, last time you said that, strach that. Every time you say things like that we always end up getting in trouble. Plus it gives us the worries."

"It's fine. It will be no sweat."

"Okay...."

The last okay didn't seem reassuring to him, me, or the rest of the gang.....But right at that moment they couldn't really do much more. They helped her up from the sleeping position that she was in, after a few tries. They slowly made their way out of Aelita's room and downstairs that lead outside. She was surprised at all the people standing outside. She has never seen so many people in one place in her life...Well since she woke up from. It took a bit to feel comfortable with that many people in one place, but she felt that she was okay as long as Aelita was near her. She couldn't explain why, but to her Aelita was the security blanket.

"Why are there so many people here?"

"We are going on a field trip today."

"Field trip? What's that?"

"Looks like she is just like Aelita when she was curious.."

"A field trip is an outdoor study away from the school. After we do the work on the field trip we turn in what we have to the teacher the next day."

"Oh....What's a school?"

"A school is a place where you learn as much as you can. This way you are ready for the real world."

"So like a.......prison?"

"Well, er...."

"Ah! That may what it seems like to some people, but not to everyone. Jeremy here actually likes this place."

"And you?"

"It's okay, but I always end up sleeping."

Suddenly an older woman with puffy light brown hair, tall, slender, wearing a white coat, and glasses came walking over in their direction. _Who is that? I don't remember her.....Do they know her? Am I supposed to know her too? What-_

"I don't believe that I have meet you young lady. Are you registered here at this school? If so, what grade?"

_Grade? Registered? What is all that?! I don't understand any of that!_

"Miss Hertzs, it's okay."

"Is it now?"

"Yes, you see this is my cousin."

"I thought that Aelita was your cousin."

"She is. She is also my cousin. I have quite a large scattered family, miss Hertzs."

"Very well then. For now we'll have her stay with you. Just make sure that you give the principle the right information. I'm making sure that none of the lower graders are sneaking on this field trip."

"Yes, we'll make sure."

"Very well."

With that she was off yelling at two other students for trying to video taping the field trip. It took her a few tries, but she finally managed to lead them away from the rest of the students who were allowed to go on this field trip. She couldn't help herself, she scared out of her mind and yet she was excited. She was eager to go. She wanted to go. _But where were they going?_ Suddenly she saw Odd's backpack bounce. _Is that normal? _She began to move closer until she was an inch away from it. She carefully raised her hand as she extended her finger. She took a deep breathe as she began to move it towards the bag...

"Kiwi! Stop it! Just hang on five more minutes then I promise you that you can move and run around all you want!"

"What's a kiwi?"

"Well, It's a dog."

"A dog? What's that? And why is it in that bag?"

"Here at school we are not allowed to have them. So I have to hide him from everyone else. You can see him once we do what we are meant to do on this field trip."

"Really? It won't attack me will it?"

"Nah, friendliest thing you'll ever meet."

She shrugged as she began to look around more. Everything to her made her curious. She wanted to ask so many questions, but figured it was best not to nail them with question after question. Suddenly she noticed that the people who agreed to be helping her weren't all here. She began to look carefully around, but couldn't find where the others went.

"Hey, Where Ulrich go? He was here a second ago..."

"I think he is somewhere under the arches."

"Why?"

"In this field trip we got paired up in a group of two."

"Is that required?"

"For this one yes. It looks like Ulrich wants to ask Yumi to be his partner."

She looked back at the arches. At firsts she didn't see him, but the closer she looked she found him. He was walking back and forth. Mumbling about something, but she couldn't tell what he was saying. She shrugged it off as she went back to looking around.

"Yumi, I have."

"No that doesn't sound right."

"Yumi, listen I need."

"Ugh that sounds horrible as well."

"Ulrich?"

Ulrich nearly toppled over as he heard Yumi's words break through his own train of thoughts. He took him a few seconds for him to regain his thoughts and standing.

"Oh, What is it Yumi?"

"Hey, Yumi! It's okay. Miss Hertz said that we can work on the project together."

"Oh! William, this is Ulrich. Have you meet him?"

"Ulrich, huh. Ulrich Stern. Yumi's mentioned you a few times. You ready to go Yumi?"

"Ulrich, you had something to tell me? What is it?"

"It's okay. I'll tell you later."

"Are you sure? You know-"

"Yay, don't worry about it."

"Well okay. I'll see you later than."

Yumi walked off with William as Ulrich stood there glaring.

_Who was that guy? _

_What was he doing with Yumi? _

_Did Yumi and him have something going on? _

"Hey, you ready to go Ulrich?"

"Odd you was that guy with Yumi? I've never seen him before. Is he new to the school?"

"What's with the one hundred questions?"

"Can you just answer the question for me Odd."

"Okay. Yay, that guy is William. He's new here because he got kicked out of his old school. Some trouble or what not. But he's totally cool."

"Really..."

* * *

She was happy to be outside. The fresh air and the scenery was great. It was calming to her. She could get used to this. Even the chatter that the students did blended in nicely with everything.

"Oh, great."

"What is it Jeremy?"

She looked over to see Jeremy grabbing frantically at his bag. It looked like he was looking for something, but what could he be looking for? Now she was curious. She leaned over to see, but Jeremy had stopped fooling around with his bag.

"I'm sorry Aelita, but I forgot my laptop. I'll have to go back to get it."

"It's all right. We have plenty of drawings and photos."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"All right. Stay here with her, okay?"

"All right."

With that Jeremy left the two girls standing there in the woods.

"Why is his laptop so important?"

"He developed a program on it so we can keep a better eye on Lyoko."

"Is it that dangerous?"

"It can me."

"....You really trust those people?"

"Yes. They found me on Lyoko and they all help me get devirtuialized so I can be in the real world."

"....I see..."

Suddenly Aelita became very still. _Why she is not moving? She was fine just a second ago...._Aelita dropped her things as she wrapped her arms around her body. Slightly she began to tremble. _What in the world is going on here? She shouldn't be freaking out. It should be me...._She slowly extended her arm as she gently placed it on her shoulder.

"Aelita, are you all right?"

Aelita took one look at her and she actually bolted. _**What the hell?! She ran from me?!**_

**"AELITA! Wait!"**

She was about to take off when she noticed that the ground was ringing. _Why was the ground ringing? _She found the source of it. A small pink box with buttons. It was flashing. _What is this thing?_ She didn't know how to use this thing....I guess I'll pick this button.

"Aelita?"

_It talks too? What the heck is this thing? _

"Hello?"

"Where's Aelita?"

"She freaked out and ran off. I don't know where she went."

"Okay, stay there. I'll call the others."

"...Okay."

With that a soft click was heard as the box went off. Jeremy was worried. _What could have made Aelita run off like that? It had to be something bad if it scared her that much. _He quickly dialed Ulrich's number. He picked it up on the first ring.

"What is it Jeremy?"

"I found an active tower and Aelita ran off. I had left her and the other girl on Red's Trail. She should still be there. I'll head to the factory."

"All right. We'll go look for Aelita. Call Yumi."

"Why don't-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"All right."

Ulrich hung up the phone as he turned to Odd.

"We're leaving."

"Xana?"

"Yep. Aelita is missing too. We'll have to find her along the way."

"Where she go?"

"Have no clue. Let's get going."

"Okay. Kiwi it's time for you to shine!"

"Odd, what are you babbling about?"

"Kiwi may be stupid, but he has a good nose."

"Whatever."

It didn't take them long to get to the path. They saw her standing there.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

"Do you know what direction Aelita ran off in?"

"Nope. We were talking and then I don't know. She grew silent. I don't know what was going on. I tried to ask if she was okay, but as soon as I did she bolted."

"That isn't like her..."

Suddenly Ulrich turned around lifting his foot in the process. He had it ready to knock someone out, but stopped it in time.

"Thanks for the warm welcome there."

"Sure."

"You okay there?"

"Everything is fine."

"Right."

"Can we go find Aelita now?"

"Okay! Kiwi lead the way!"

With that they followed the dog with the good nose.


End file.
